My Boyfriend's A Rock Star
by Hansha-otoku
Summary: Kagamine Rin once had a peaceful life, but one day, she decides to help Nobita aka "Len", who was being bullied, and now everyone's bullying her! Because Len feels guilty, he gives Rin a ticket to a famous indie band called 'SPICE'.
1. Chapter 1

She was enchanted with the music and the lyrics. Even though, she's clogged up into a small area for indie band performances, she remained standing unto her place and stared up to the band that is currently performing.

She was practically enchanted with the vocalist, as if the lyrics coming out from his mouth were magic spells to leave the fans to crave for more. As the vocalist walked around through the stage, she followed his every movement. On how he swings his microphone around, how he makes the audience participate by jumping and shouting like maniacs, how good his voice is and how good-looking he is.

When the moment, he had met his eyes upon her, she swore that her heart stopped beating. She was entranced to those deep sapphire eyes.

She had fallen in-love with the SPICE! 's vocalist, Len.

* * *

><p><strong>My Boyfriend's A Rock Star!<strong>  
><em>— Captivated —<em>

Kagamine Rin just sighed as she opened her locker door. It was filled again with dirt and crumpled papers. She just shrugged it off, as if there was nothing else on her locker, and pulled out her outdoor shoes.

"Kagamine-san!", a boy with a neatly-combed blond locks wearing thick black frames glasses runs out to her. As Rin would call out his name, somebody has decided to trip him along the corridor. "Be careful next time, loser," he said while snickering and returning back to his own business. The boy just stood up and dusted his uniform and proceeded to Rin.

"Are you okay, Nobita?" Rin asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the concern, Kagamine-san," He chuckled nonetheless, "and my name's Kagamine Len. Please remember that, Kagamine-san."

Rin bonked out her head playfully and stuck out her tongue, "sorry about that, Kagamine-kun. It's just that you look like Nobita from Doraemon." Len looked down to Rin's dirty outdoor shoes, his head downcast and had this sorrowful expression on his face. "I'm so sorry. It's all because of me, this form of bullying happens to you."

"It's alright, I'm used to it." She scratched the back of her head. "Besides, I think people shouldn't bully weak people, you know?"

Flashback – a few weeks ago

_Rin was about to go home along with her friends, when she noticed that there's a group of girls around the school's secluded corner forming a circle with someone inside it. Her friends called out to her, but Rin went to the girls and stopped them. She noticed that they were bullying a boy that looked so weak, and seems like a nerd._

"_What the hell is your problem, bitch?" Faruda Ayame asked her arrogantly. She seems like the leader of the girl delinquents around her. "You have no business with us, only the boy. So, get out, so you could stay out of trouble."_

"_You know what? Why don't you go and beat up someone the same size, huh?" Rin retorted back. She couldn't handle bullying. Her friends were shaking in fear for their dear friend, as if telling Rin to come back with them and escape safely._

"_So, you've got the guts, eh." Ayame said, motioning her head towards the girls. They were ready to beat her up, but before they could land a hand on her, she swiftly went into Ayame's front and slapped her hard on her face. Ayame was indeed shocked, and so is everyone around them. No one dared to defy her._

"_You'll remember this, bitch. I'll make your life miserable during your stay on this school!" Ayame clutched her face and pointed a finger upon Rin. With that, she fled along with the other girls with her._

_She turned her attention towards the boy who meekly met with her face, "t-thank y-you." Rin helped him up and said, "you should not let those people bully you again. You have to stand on your ground and be strong." She waved him off after hearing her friends call her name and went home together._

_The next morning, she found that her locker was filled with letters like "loser" and her indoor shoes were practically dirty. She just shrugged it off and proceeded to her classroom. When she entered, everyone looked at her for a short period of time and avoided her gaze, as if she was an eyesore. Rin shrugged once again and proceeded to her desk finding out that there were a lot of writings consisting of bad words and negative comments. She went to her friend, Keiko, to ask what's happening and why is she receiving this treatment._

"_It's because you helped Nobita yesterday," Keiko said while averting her eyes towards Rin, "and please don't associate yourself with me anymore, I might be the next victim if you keep on hanging with me."_

_Rin was entirely shocked._

End of Flashback

She went to the school's rooftop and sat on the floor, sighing. The boy was with her, his head still downcast and had this sorry expression on his face. "I'm really sorry about it, Kagamine-san."

"You could call me Rin," she said at him, "no need to be so formal with me. I feel embarrassed upon it."

At the same time, Len grabbed something from his pocket, "here, you could have this melon bread," reaching out a melon bread. Rin flustered but accepted it, "how about you then?"

"Don't worry about me," he smiled sheepishly, "oh, I almost forgot! Here take this!" Len shoved a paper on Rin's hand. She just looked at him with a curious look while he just smiled. As she looked at the paper, Rin noticed that it is a ticket in a band performance.

"I can't believe this!" Rin exclaimed, "you have a ticket for SPICE!'s performance. I'm such a big fan of them. Thanks Kagamine-kun!" She smiled at him.

"Glad you liked it!" Len beamed at her, showing his perfect set of whites. Rin couldn't help but feel grateful on this nerd. Heck, who wouldn't be thankful for someone who gave you an entrance VIP ticket to your favorite indie band?

Then, there are group of guys who appeared as delinquents came to the rooftop. The leader of the group started shouting someone's name, "Kagamine Len! Come here, you dork! Where's my melon bread I ordered you to get for me?"

Rin looked up at her half-eaten melon bread and stared at Len worriedly. Len stood up and mouthed, "it's okay" and went to the group of delinquent students. She just stared at them blankly. She couldn't help but to giggle softly at his antics.

* * *

><p>"Like, this is so awesome!" Rin said to herself as she entered the venue to her designated seat. She couldn't believe that Kagamine Len guy would have a VIP ticket of the most famous indie band, SPICE! "How did he managed to get a ticket of this anyway?", Rin asked herself. She used to stand behind the general patronage area, wherein she would deal with all the people trying to get a glimpse of the band. "Oh well, might as well to thank him tomorrow!" She giggled to herself.<p>

As the lights went out, the audience began shouting and cheering, until the band appeared right on stage. There, Rin saw again the vocalist that captivated her. She turned her full-attention on him, not minding everyone else on the stage. With her sapphire orbs, she looked at the blonde vocalist with full intensity. Her heart stopped for a moment when she saw that he looked at her then back at the audience.

Could that be her imagination? She wondered.

As the band sang countless rock songs, it immediately switched into the soft strumming of the electric guitar and soft clashing of cymbals. "Hey, isn't this the first time that SPICE! sang a soft song like this?", one of the people in the audience said, having Rin hearing it, she also wondered why the band turned a ballad song into the stage when they're all-known for the rock music.

Rin felt her cheeks heating and her heart pounding so loudly when she saw that the vocalist is staring at her intensely for a few minutes and turned back again to the audience. Some of the audience started to cheer so wildly, even a ballad song turned into like rock music. After the song ended, he spoke.

"You might be surprised that we made a ballad song, huh? It's for a special guest of mine," he smiled. The crowd went wild wondering upon the guest he spoke about. Rin couldn't help but to blush at the words he spoke. It feels like, it was pertaining to her. But, of course, she didn't get her hopes too high, because she thought for a fan service.

* * *

><p>The next day, as Rin was about to take her indoor shoes, she spotted the guy who gave her an opportunity to experience her best night ever.<p>

"Last night was awesome, thanks for the ticket Kagamine-kun!" she chirped at him. He just smiled at her. Looking closely, Kagamine Len was good-looking. She was out of her trance when she heard he asked him something, "how was the concert?"

"It was awesome! Though, I'm quite surprised that SPICE! would pull out a ballad song like that. It felt like the vocalist was singing a love song to me," she laughed.

When Rin turned to Len, she saw his serious face. She could feel that her face is heating up, because this nerd guy is really good-looking especially when he's staring seriously.

"It was a song for you, Rin" he said in his deep husky voice while approaching her. Rin was surprised so she took a step backwards as Len continued advancing towards her. She was backed up against the wall and trapped against him.

"K-K-Ka-Kagamine-kun…?" she chirped helplessly. This is a different person, she said to herself. As Len tried to bring his face right in front of her, she couldn't help but to blush as red as a tomato. She hypothesized that, this nerd boy can be the vocalist of SPICE!. On how their eyes are exactly the same as the vocalist, on how he unleashes his pheromones like on-stage, on how he licks his lips as he advances towards her.

Their eyes are locked into one another, both leaned closer wanting to close the gap between their lips. As if, they're captivated into each other's magic spell.

"Oh! Nobita and Kagamine-san are making out!" a random guy suddenly popped out of nowhere, which caused the two to blush madly and Rin took this as a chance to push Len away, "w-w-w-we're n-n-n-not d-d-d-doing anything!" she retorted and started running to her classroom.

'_That was my chance, talk about timing!'_, Len mentally slapped himself and formed a glare to the random guy that just appeared and proceeded towards his classroom. The guy turned into ghost white and collapsed to the floor as soon he saw Len's glare. _'Don't underestimate those nerds'_, he probably thought that to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>LONG Author's Note:<strong>

Now, that's the end of Captivated _PART 1_. Stay tuned for the second part. For those who might find this oddly familiar, it's kind of based to a manga that I recently read. But no worries, I'm adding my own touch on the second part.

I'm still having second thoughts of leaving this story as a two-shot or continuing writing a series of stories. Well, I'm having a poll on my profile, so please do check it out.

So, why don't you leave a review for me so I'm motivated for the second part?


	2. Chapter 2

During lunch time, Rin couldn't help herself thinking about what happened earlier. Was it her imagination that nerd attempted to kiss her? How come they share the same pair of eyes? Was that SPICE!'s vocalist, Len? She shook her head and sighed, taking out her bento box from her bag.

"_Now that I mention it, they share the same name!"_, she thought to herself._ "I'm going to ask him later!"_

As she was about to eat her tamagoyaki, someone entered the classroom. The class looked at him and murmured something like, "it's just Nobita". Len approached Rin from her desk. She wasn't paying attention to the things around her and continued eating her bento. As she was about to take her last tamagoyaki, someone took it and chomped it into his mouth.

Rin immediately assaulted the one who took it without knowing the person, "why, you bastard! That's my last tamagoyaki! Spit it out! Spit it out!"

"R-R-Ri-Ri-Rin …" Len choked out. Rin looked closely to him, indeed, it was Len. She immediately released her hands from his neck and raised it up like she's on arrest.

"I-I'm so so-sorry about that Kagamine-kun, umm… I just got carried away for a while there," she sweat dropped.

Len rubbed his neck to soothe the sore parts, "no problem, I just came here to give you this." He gave her a piece of paper and shoved it into Rin's hands. "You must come, okay?" He turned around and murmured something, "the tamagoyaki is delicious" upon Rin hearing it, she smiled.

"You're welcome!" she said, while he nodded in acknowledgement and walked out of the room. When Rin looked at the paper, she saw another VIP ticket to SPICE!'s concert. As soon as we was about to sit again, she remembered something.

"_I forgot to confirm his identity!"_

* * *

><p><strong>My Boyfriend's A Rock Star<strong>  
><em>— Captivated —<em>

SPICE! is a indie band that rose its way to stardom and now working as a mainstream band. It consists of four members: Kamui Gakupo on bass, Hatsune Mikuo on drums, Shion Kaito on guitars and Len on vocals. It's mysterious that only Len didn't have a surname displayed, but the fans liked it thinking that makes him cool and stand out more.

"Aah! 'Sadistic Vampire' PV is so awesome!" Rin said to herself while watching TV. It is Saturday morning and the concert ticket given to her by Nobita, err… Len happens later in the evening. In the meanwhile, our heroine kills off her time by watching some SPICE! promotional videos.

"_Gosh, SPICE! is super cool. Yeah, they're all hot. But, all I notice is their vocalist, Len."_ With that in thought, Rin couldn't help but to blush furiously by remembering the attempt of Kagamine Len _a.k.a._ Nobita kissing her. She quickly snapped away from her daydream and began to question Kagamine Len's identity in her thought.

"_Everyone shares names, you know? It's not possible that they're the same person," _Rin's inner mind told herself. _"And besides, Nobita is the nerd boy who likes to hang out with you since you're his savior from his bullies while SPICE!'s Len is a god! You get me, girl!"_

Rin gave it a matter of time thinking before agreeing to her other self. "They're not the same person. It just happens that they share the same eyes, and maybe Kagamine-kun only wants to tease me a little since we're like buddies now." She laughed to herself with her realization.

Looking at her wall clock at the living room, it's ten in the morning. She could still go shopping for clothes and other stuff needed at her apartment, eat and sleep before going to the concert. Rin looked again at the TV and the 'Sadistic Vampire' PV was about to end and decided to watch some DVD that her cousin let her borrow. Rin switched the TV into video and snapped in the DVD and began watching. It's going to be a long wait until evening comes.

-x-

Dressed with green hoodie, black leggings with pink short skirt on top and pink ballerina flats, Rin is ready to go to SPICE!'s concert. As she went out from her apartment complex, little did she know that there was someone following her every move.

Rin was skipping merrily as she went her way to the venue of the concert. She couldn't help but to smile since she's going to attend her favorite band's concert again and it's a good chance to view SPICE!'s Len up close since she's designated in one of the front row seats. The power of a VIP ticket.

When she was close the venue, someone grabbed her from her left arm and tugged her into a dark alleyway. Rin fell on her butt on the ground and winced at the pain on her bottom. When she looked up to her attacker, she found out that she was surrounded by a group of girl delinquents. Rin wondered what's going on and she knew that she did nothing to annoy them, she don't even try to associate herself with them.

Until then, the leader of the delinquents entered from Rin's sight. It was Faruda Ayame, the one who was bullying four-eyes, err… Kagamine Len until Rin stopped her.

"Hello there, Kagamine Rin-san." Ayame smiled sinisterly at her.

Rin tried to muster up her courage just like what she did before she saved four-eyes. "W-w-w-what do you want?" She looked up at her with such courageous eyes, even though she was quite scared since her companions like carried some sticks and baseball bats and they were talking in a dark alleyway.

Ayame just smiled and sat right in front of her. She said, "do you remember the time when you interfered with my little fun before with Nobita?"

Rin just looked at her intensively. As much as possible, she wanted to get out of there and attend the concert. But then, Ayame just slapped at her hard. As she was about to stand up, she noticed that Rin's holding onto something. She grabbed her hand and saw the ticket.

"Hey Rin-san, would you be kind to let me have this ticket?" she asked her in a fake sweet tone while eyeing the ticket, "you see, I don't have a ticket to the SPICE!'s concert and I want to see them so bad. So, hand me over your ticket, huh?"

Rin clutched her ticket and reached it with her left hand while her right was trapped into Ayame's grip. Ayame is enraged with her. She slapped her again until Rin fell on the ground. Ayame took this chance to get the ticket from her other hand and stood up. As soon as Ayame stood up, her companions began beating Rin with sticks and baseball bats until they were satisfied with their selves.

"Thank you for the ticket, Rin-san!" Ayame laughed while walking away with her companions towards the venue. While Rin just remained lying there on the dark alleyway, full of bruises and her clothes were torn.

-x-

On Monday, Len waited for Rin along the school entrance. As soon as he saw her within the school entrance, Rin tried to avoid him. Len tried approaching her.

"Why are you not there, Rin?" he asked her. Rin just remained silent because she didn't want to let him know on what happened to her last night. She didn't want him to worry about her. So, she avoided him and went straight ahead not until Len tried to grab her left arm and have her face him.

"What happened to you?" Len tried asking her, but Rin didn't answer and tried to avoid looking at him. He noticed that she was covered full of bandages and plasters. Len frowned at this.

"Who did this to you?" he tried asking her one more time, grabbing Rin's chin gently and looked intensely at her. Rin tried to avert her eyes but his aura is _very_ different from the clumsy and weak Kagamine Len she knew. She could feel the demanding aura from him and she couldn't help but to oblige from his demanding sapphire orbs.

"I-I just fell down from the stairs," Rin tried lying to him. "And I'm so sorry for not attending the concert, I… I was sick, okay?" She tried restraining herself from him and tried to rush towards the school building but Len didn't allow her to go anywhere. Instead, he grabbed her arm and headed towards the gym.

"Kagamine-kun, let go of me! It hurts!" Rin cried as she was being dragged towards the said venue. "Why are we headed towards the gym? First period's going to start in a few minutes!"

"I don't fucking care. That concert was for you, Rin." He said while going to the gym. Len spotted one of the student council members and shouted, "tell everyone to gather at the gym right now! It will only take a few minutes!" The student council member just nodded in agreement and followed his instruction.

In a few minutes time, everyone was on the gymnasium wondering why they were there. They were only told that something interesting is on the said venue. Len and Rin entered the gym with all eyes looking at them. Len climbed on the stage along with Rin, but she started to wonder why they were so many people in front of them and tried to restrain from him.

"Please go to the side for now, Rin," Len whispered at her sweetly. Rin couldn't help but to blush for a little and decided to follow his instruction, going on the side of the stage while Len remained standing on the middle. People were frowning and shouting like, "get lost Nobita!", "you suck Nobita!", "are you going to dance like a fool, Nobita?"

Len couldn't handle it anymore and shouted in order to break all the negative comments thrown at him. "Stop calling me Nobita, you piece of shitheads!"

People were astounded. They couldn't believe that this four-eyed weak guy could snap of like that. Len smirked at them and removed his annoying nerd glasses. Everyone gasped including Rin while the girls squealed. They couldn't believe their eyes. In front of them was SPICE!'s vocalist, Len. Everyone was astounded more when the other members came out from who knows.

Len approached the microphone stand and grabbed the microphone and asked the audience, "are you guys ready to rock out this place?"

The whole place began to roar and SPICE! began playing. Girls were squealing and were like rampaging like wild dogs seeing SPICE! up close and they wanted to snag the front row. Ayame was one of these girls and shouted, "I love you the most, Len!"

He just smirked at her and said, "sorry, I don't dig chicks who is fond of bullying." Ayame was shocked.

Rin was astounded that the gym turned into a concert in just a snap. Truly, she was watching Len with her eyes. She couldn't believe with what she sees. Rin tried pinching herself, but this was reality. And then, she wondered why the audience began to quiet for a while. Rin looked at Len and she found out that he was extending his hand towards her.

"Come here," Len mouthed at her. Rin nervously walked towards him and stopped a foot away from him.

"Kagamine Rin-san," he asked her while holding the microphone, "will you be my girlfriend?"

The audience turned into a complete uproar. Some were squealing and shouted "yes" while the others cried. Rin, on the other hand, just looked at Len and reached towards his extended arm. She looked at those deep sapphire orbs and found herself closing their gap. Nodding her head slowly and answered him:

"Yes."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ That ends it! I think it lacks some fluff, but I really think that I need to end it like that. Sorry for not using the other band members as characters. I'm thinking that I'm using this story for future use. Okay, I'm talking crap here.

I totally need a beta-reader/proof reader. So, if you're willing to proofread this for me, please do let me know. I'll re-write this story for those grammar and punctuation corrections. Please don't kill me, I'm really bad with English grammar.

**Will I stop this into two-shots or let me continue to write several short stories for this?** There's an on-going poll on my profile, so please do visit and cast-off your vote. I really need your response and it would help me a lot.

Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you very much.


End file.
